Mumbai High
Mumbai High - Eine Schule im Slum / Ein Musical. Music, Songs and Lyrics : Nainita Desai. Indien, Dokumentation, 55 Min. Regie: Brian Hill, Sam Benstead. 2015. Originaltitel: =Mumbai High: The Musical= (Dharavi in Mumbai ist mit bis zu einer Million Bewohnern der größte Slum Asiens. Schauplatz des Films ist eine der wenigen Schulen in Dharavi. Und wie überall auf der Welt sind die Schüler voller Hoffnungen auf ihr zukünftiges Leben. Das Überraschende dabei: Sie singen! Der Film ist ein dokumentarisches Musical, das auch das dramatische Schicksal von einigen dieser Kinder erzählt. ---- Dharavi in Mumbai ist das größte Slumgebiet in ganz Asien. Niemand weiß genau, wie viele Menschen dort leben, Schätzungen lauten auf bis zu eine Million. Eine der wenigen Schulen in Dharavi ist der Schauplatz des Films. Viele der Kinder, die hier zur Schule gehen, leben auf der Straße oder in baufälligen Hütten, schlafen auf dem Boden zwischen Müll und Ratten. Und dennoch: Auch in dieser Schule bündeln sich wie an allen Schulen der Welt die Hoffnungen der Kinder und Jugendlichen auf ihr zukünftiges Leben. Sie sind die Protagonisten dieses Films, clever, aufgeweckt, smart - und das Überraschende ist: Sie singen! Der Film ist ein dokumentarisches Musical, das das alltägliche Leben und teilweise dramatische Schicksal von einigen der Kinder und Jugendlichen erzählt, ihren täglichen Kampf ums Überleben und wie Kultur dabei einen Hoffnungsschimmer birgt: Ihren tristen Alltag verarbeiten sie mit Musik und Tanz. In ihren eigenen Liedern, von Bollywood-Komponisten neu komponiert, singen sie über ihre Hoffnungen und Sehnsüchte. Es geht nicht um die Kinder und Jugendlichen als Opfer, sondern um Teenager, die versuchen, ihre Hoffnungen und Träume zu verwirklichen. In den "Straßen" von Dharavi läuft die Kanalisation offen ab, es gibt im Schnitt eine Toilette für 1.500 Menschen. Die Familien mit meist zehn und mehr Mitgliedern leben zusammen in einem Zimmer in baufälligen Hütten. Für einige wenige gibt es eine Schule, und manche erhalten dort das Rüstzeug für ein Leben außerhalb des Slums. ---- ::Regie: Brian Hill, Sam Benstead. 2015. * Homepage (Engl.) * (dazu mehr bei arte.tv …) Mumbai High: The Musical is a made by Brian Hill and Century Films, the makers of groundbreaking documentary musicals such as Feltham Sings, Songbirds and Drinking For England. It is a dizzying and unique musical extravaganza. Set in a school in Dharavi, Mumbai, the biggest slum in Asia, it combines observational footage of the children’s daily lives, with songs reflecting their hopes and dreams. Fourteen year old Mary lives with her parents and two sisters on the pavement of a busy road. They have a rudimentary shelter and they all sleep on the floor, sometimes with rats running over them. Mary and the other characters have their dreams and ambitions and believe they can achieve them through education. They are clever, bright, motivated and they sing! This is no ordinary documentary, this is the very first Bollywood style documentary musical. Mixed in with the traditional observational footage of the school are specially composed and choreographed song and dance numbers which the children (and teachers!) perform with incredible skill and charm. No film has ever been made like this, it’s a perfect way to capture the unbreakable optimism and exuberance of youth. But this is not a depressing examination of extreme poverty, it’s an uplifting celebration of human spirit and endeavour, and it sets out to tell a wider tale of India. It’s been quite a journey and the film was premiered on BBC4 in September as part of their Indian Summer Season. The musical journey has taken me from India, where I had the joy of working with the children and teachers in the film, to Sofia, Bulgaria recording a 28 piece string section as well as holding various recording sessions in London with some of the UK’s top Indian musicians. Hintergrund (auch zur Musikproduktion): ausk. Musik Musicians (UK): Tabla: Alok Verma Carnatik Violin: Jyotsna Srikanth Bansuri Flute: Alex Teymour Housego Sitar: Mehboob Nadeem Musicians (India): Sarangi: Sabir Khan Saxophone: Amar Sukhi Additional Lyrics: Alex Frost Hindi | English | Marathi translations: Arun Kumar Vocal Coach: Agnel Roman Strings recorded by the Sofia Session Orchestra, Bulgaria Mumbai strings recorded at ENZY Studios, Mumbai *01-JOLLY JALEBI-EXCERPT *02-SCHOOL OF HOPE *03-JUST ONE MORE DAY *MUMBAI HIGH-DAILY LIVES (INST) *04-OPEN YOUR MIND-EXCERPT *05-OUR HOPE LIVES-MARY+BABITA *06-CHEEKY CHEEKY CHAPPIE-EXCERPT *MUMBAI HIGH-YOUNG DREAMERS (INST) *07-DADA THE DUDE OF DHARAVI-EXCERPT *MUMBAI HIGH-MISCHIEF AND GAMES (INST) Kategorie:Film